District 9 Homecoming
by Stardust2101
Summary: A possible outcome of what happens when good ole CJ arrives back home. With a little bit of backstory and cultural help from SilverMaid013 of Deviantart. Cheers! The hardest part here was stopping, so that it COULD fit with District 10...


Somewhere beyond the Phoenix Nebula  
August 23rd, 2011 (Earth Reckoning)

With a flash of pseudomotion, the troopship emerged from hyperspace. It was picked up almost immediately by Poleepkwa sentry ships.  
Troopship registry kar-reg-zzk-yrk-kar-kar-isk, a harsh voice clicked, you are registered as lost twenty years ago. Please respond.  
The Poleepkwa known on Earth as Christopher Johnson put his son down and sat at the controls of the command module.  
Troopship kar-reg-zzk-yrk-kar-kar-isk to Homeworld Control, he began, We misjumped after suffering damage by a solar storm enroute back to homeworld, and arrived in orbit of an inhabited planet somewhere beyond the Black Line. We have – are still – trapped there. I request immediate counsel with the Seven Queens so wew may retrieve the rest of our people.  
Acknowledged. Submit designation.  
Christopher keyed the necessary commands, and their authorization, a record of the ship's journey, along with its twenty-year stay above Johannesburg, was transmitted directly to the main library for the Nest.  
Troopship kar-reg-zzk-yrk-kar-kar-isk, how many do you have aboard? a reply came in after a few moments.  
Two. Nest Sergeant Ghaal and… my son.  
Oliver chattered contentedly as he looked out the viewport.  
Say again, kar-reg-zzk-yrk-kar-kar-isk – did you say there are two crew aboard?  
Affirmative, control. Our people are being systematically and steadily tortured and eliminated by the pre-starflight inhabitants of the planet.  
An angry growl made itself heard over the com. Acknowledged. Stand by for pickup. Activate autopilot and proceed to Station Twelve. The Council of Seven Queens has been alerted.  
Thank you, control. Nest Sergeant Ghaal signing off.  
Christopher closed the link and stood, joining his son at the window. After enduring terrible hardships & traveling thousands of light-years he felt all the tension in his shoulder plates beginning to unravel.  
He was home.

Council of Seven Queens  
Priority meeting chambers

…and now these humans are using our soldiers, our citizens in experiments?! The grasslander queen exclaimed.  
Yes, Christopher replied nervously. Again, it was not so at first. With the malfunction in the dimensional fold, the senior staff were the first to die when the ship was flooded with toxic gas. It was only by stopping the air recyclers that we were able to save ourselves. He swallowed again, trying to hide his apprehension – he had never been in the presence of so much rank – the Seven Queens themselves and the Admiralty were all in attendance.  
It is fortunate that the vessel survived at all, and has been marooned on this primitive planet for so long, subject to the abuses of these primitive, savage mammals, the Rocklander Queen mused.  
Tell us more of this Multi-National United, the Rocklander Queen asked.  
They are some sort of planetary organization, Christopher explained. They were brought in to control us, to enforce regulations and curfews, until we were little more than slaves, toiling in their factories.  
Do the humans not have laws to protect against abuses? the Rocklander Queen asked.  
Among their own kind, yes, he replied. But I recall one incident in particular – a friend of mine was beaten by the foreman: struck repeatedly on the arms because he was having difficulty attempting to use some of the humans' machines. He was unable to work for several cycles. And with medical care for our people almost nonexistent…  
The gathered Council hissed angrily, chittering quietly amongst themselves.  
You claim this world was nonetheless quite pleasant, aside from the indigenous population's hostility? General Glauu asked.  
It is not all that different from our world, Christopher answered, meeting the tall Waver's eyes levelly. Blue skies, soft winds, warm sunlight… It only has one moon, but that is of no consequence.  
Is the planet resource-rich? the Waver Queen inquired.  
he replied. We are – were – soldiers, meant to do a job. When some of us began thrashing out, upsetting the delicate balance of power and peace among the humans, they used it as an excuse to segregate us, lock us up and strip us of what little we already possessed.  
They are a primitive, warlike race, the Wind Queen noted.  
Christopher nodded gravely. The Council chattered amongst itself quietly. We are useful as long as they cannot use our weapons themselves. The moment that changes, I fear for our people's future. Regardless of what the 'non-human rights' groups can do.  
These non-human rights groups fascinate me, the Water Queen spoke up. What is their overall strategy? What do they hope to do for our kind?  
I'm not sure, Christopher answered. There were so many, with so many different agendas, and varying levels of support among the general populace, but we felt they were little more than a distraction, ultimately powerless from stopping the humans in charge of dealing with us from doing what they wanted. They are a troubled species, with all the unity of a hill of pebbles – each too thoroughly engrossed in their own affairs and concerns to look beyond their own petty desires and help those as desperate for help as us.  
More angry chatter. Christopher did not like the direction this was going.  
If I may, he added, the humans aren't all out to harm us. Before I left, one human – whom I thought no different than the rest at MNU – accidentally made contact with our fuel, and began undergoing the Change.  
There was a muted gasp of surprise. The Change? In a human?! the Grasslander Queen clicked.  
Were it not for him, I would not be here, Christopher said, puffing out his chest.  
General Klaan, a Grasslander, said, thumping a fist against his thorax for emphasis. I will prepare a detachment and depart at once! I will not sit here and listen to more tales of how these humans butcher our offspring, beat our noble soldiers for being different, and rob them of some of the basic rights all sentients deserve!  
Calm yourself, General, the Water Queen clicked.  
They may even have something to offer the greater galactic community, Chris interjected.  
They are too dangerous, General Glauu said.  
Agreed, the Waver Queen added. They cannot be controlled.  
They're not all bad! Christopher almost shouted. There are those that genuinely seek to help our people – but they are simply unable to get near us, due to the restrictions in place, or simply out of fear. We need to show them we are not the savages they think us to be!  
the Grasslander Queen hissed. General? You will take a full battle contingent and liberate our enslaved brethren.  
The Council dissolved into discussion for invading or eliminating the human world.  
A full battle contingent… Christopher thought, suddenly fearful. Thirty troopships and accompanying warship support…  
… but we must act! the Grasslander Queen was saying. Our strength comes not simply in our technology, but also in our numbers!  
Yes! Yes! the Rocklander Queen clicked. We can plow the humans under with more infantry and mechanized vehicles than they have population on their planet!  
Christopher couldn't help but recall his last few minutes on Earth, when the human mercenary had his boot to his throat and was pressing, pushing, and he was too fearful for his child to do anything, powerless under the barrel of his pistol…  
_"I like watching prawns die,"_ he had said. It had taken everything in him to not rip the human's legs off. Were it not for his son, and that they were so close to escaping that wretched existence, he probably would have. He could only hope one of his friends and compatriots in the Resistance had taken Wikus in, and not had him killed… Kisa in particular seemed fascinated when he told her of him.  
Unlike then, he felt compelled to act.  
Excuse me, he interjected, and the Council turned to look at him. Suddenly feeling very much in the spotlight, he cleared his throat. Whatever happens, if there is to be a return to Earth, I wish to be a part of it.  
We must free our people! the Water Queen clicked. The human situation can be dealt with once our people have been freed!  
We will mount an expedition, General Glauu pressed, Provided this council grants us its blessing to do so.  
The Seven Queens chattered amongst themselves quietly for several minutes.  
General, prepare your ships, the Waver Queen announced at last. You will proceed to Earth at best speed. This council will decide what to do with the indigenous population at a later date; for now, you are to rescue our people.  
At once, my queen.  
They all rose and saluted, before leaving the council chamber, leaving Christopher in the middle of the room with his private doubts and fears…


End file.
